On the Job
by BubbleXGumXPink
Summary: The things the team get up to inbetween the major missions. slight AU in which Hydra never happened. pairings of SkyeWard, Philinda and FitzSimmons.
1. The Chicken Incident

A/N: Hey guys! So I really enjoy all these sort of team fluff fics so I've decided to do an ongoing series of short stories revolving around the team as if Hydra never happened, thus meaning Ward is a good guy still. Hopefully some of these will be funny but there'll be a whole range of genres.

Also before you go ahead and read this there will be pairings in this which will be SkyeWard, Philinda and FitzSimmons

Finally I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or Marvel only these little plotlines are mine and any oc's that appear

The Chicken incident

Skye sat on her bed, the soft glow of two laptops lighting her face. The teams' current mission was an interesting one. They'd been anonymously tipped off to some illegal animal experimentation that appeared to involve the cross-breeding of an alien species, mixing alien chickens and a variety chicken species that were native to Earth. The results of this research had been unexpected and ended in a large crate of fire breathing chickens being transported for research under S.H.I.E.L.D.

Skye stretched and yawned. For the past four hours she'd been attempting to hack into the researcher's data drive that contained all the research that had been conducted. She uncrossed her stiff and cramped legs, making her way over to the bedroom door. Upon opening the door she was greeted by the strange sight of Ward half jogging down the corridor hunched over with his arms outstretched in front of him. She cleared her throat causing him to pause mid-stride and look up at her, still hunched over and looking mildly embarrassed to be caught like that.

'Erm, it seems the chickens got out, they burned a whole in their crate.' He explained feebly, straightening up.

'Riiiiight.' Skye raised an eyebrow and glanced up and down the corridor. 'But there are no chickens here.'

'Well there were fifteen in that crate and all but five have been found. The missing five were all silver bantam crosses and we have reason to believe they've acquired the ability to become invisible.' Now this was a much better explanation.

'Okay, so who else is up and knows about it?'

'Currently it's just me, Coulson, Simmons and now you. May's busy flying this thing and Fitz is asleep. Why don't we check if they've found any yet?' Ward suggested and Skye nodded, following him up to the command centre. Once there they found Coulson and Simmons looking frustrated and more than a little singed.

'You know, I thought I could smell burning.' Skye commented with a smirk. Coulson shot her an unamused look.

'Skye, should have known you'd be up still. Perhaps you might have some fresh ideas?' He said, folding his arms in an irritable fashion. Skye thought for a second before a grin crept up on her face.

'Yes, I do actually.' She told them her plan and after a quick stop in the kitchen they split into pairs and headed off in different directions.

oO0Oo

May slipped off the intercom headphones she was using and stood, having set the Bus to autopilot. She decided it was good time to take a break and grab a mug of tea. As she exited the cockpit two things happened. Firstly she heard rather than saw something come at her from her right and instantly attacked with a left hook that connected with what appeared to be a solid nothing. At the same time May saw something in the corner of her eye fly at her from a bend in the corridor and suddenly she was covered in a soft white powder with a strangely chicken shaped thing on the floor near her feet.

May removed the powder from her eyes and looked up to see Skye and Ward emerging from the bend, taking in the spectacle before them. Skye broke first, snorting with the laughter she had attempted to contain. The Ward joined in and they both ended up doubled over laughing.

'Would either of you two care to explain what on Earth is going on?'

oO0Oo

When Coulson and Simmons returned to the command centre to refuel their ammo they might have been unsurprised to find Ward and Skye doing the same. What they did not expect however was a flour covered May and an unconscious chicken on the table too.

'What the hell happened?' Coulson asked, smirking at May's appearance which broadened to a grin when she shot him an unamused look.

'Well I thought I saw the shadow of a chicken outside the cockpit door so I told Ward to take aim and fire. It just so happened that at the same time May had appeared. The chicken launched itself at May and May knocked the thing out. Unfortunately the ammo had already been loosed and May got the flour bomb.' Skye informed him, stifling another fit if giggles.

'Right, May go get yourself cleaned up and meet us back here. We'll then split up in search of the remaining four chickens.' Coulson ordered before getting Simmons to bring up the video feeds from all the security cameras to see if they could spot anything in the meantime.

By the time the rest of the chickens had been rounded up and stored in the interrogation room, it's vibranium walls coming in handy, it was well past midnight and the team were dead on their feet. Fitz had even joined in after hearing strange clucking noises outside his room leading to the capture of one of the elusive chickens. They were now all assembled back in the lounge and Skye was sound asleep leaning against Ward.

'I think it might be a good idea for us all to follow Skye's example and get some sleep. The chickens are safe or, more aptly, we're safe from them. Thank you for your help.' Coulson dismissed them and they all slowly began to shift, Ward gently lifting Skye and carrying her from the room. Eventually it was just May and Coulson left.

'Nice to know your reflexes are as good as always' Coulson joked. May raised an eyebrow but gave a small smile in return.

'Yes but next I'd prefer not to test them on an invisible fire breathing chickens.'

'Or to get covered in flour in the process?' May shook her head with a smile.

'Good night, Sir.' May said and left, heading back to the cockpit. Coulson watched her leave and smiled. He was proud of his team but things like this were what made them feel more like a family.


	2. Bad Dreams

A/N: hey guys! First of all I'd like to say how overwhelmed I was by the response to the first chapter. You guys are seriously the best with all the follows favourites and even some awesome heart-warming, plot bunny feeding reviews. Thank you guys so much. I'm also glad my reviewers found it funny as I wasn't sure whether it would come across as humorous as id imagined!

This chapter is Philinda centric so if you for some strange reasons absolutely despise the pairing skip this chapter.

Also like to clear something up. Hydra may not exist in this but TAHITI would still have happened and I'm gonna say that Garrett went, I dunno, crazy? Hence what happens in the series but Ward stays on the good side. Triplett I'm sure will have an appearance soon.

Right! On with it!

Dreams

She could feel heat prickle her skin, blood in her mouth and voices shouting endlessly. The sound of gunshots perforated the air and she felt pain; in her head, in her legs, her gut, just about everywhere. Her heart was pounding mercilessly. Suddenly she was awake. She was drenched in sweat with the memories of Bahrain all too fresh in her mind.

May sat up and stumbled out of her bed. She headed into the adjoining bathroom and used to a damp towel to cool herself off. Glancing at the time she realised it was just gone midnight and Ward was in charge of flying the Bus for another few hours. She decided to walk the nightmare off.

As May slowly wandered through the Bus she realised it had been months since the last time she'd had that dream; the last time having been around the time she'd been informed of Coulson's death. Phil, she remembered, had been there for her day and night after Bahrain and she'd hoped to do the same for him now.

May had reached the lounge and sat cross legged on one sofa staring into space. She could only attribute the resurfacing of the nightmare to the recent distance between her and Phil. Fitz had stumbled across her unauthorised secure line to Fury and had reported it straight to Coulson. He'd assumed the worst and even when she'd proved to him that it was indeed Fury he had felt as if some of the trust between them was lost, particularly when he'd discovered that she had known about T.A.H.I.T.I all along.

There was a sudden noise behind her and heard a door softly clicking shut. May kept as still as possible, hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice her. A figure stepped in front of her and she looked up into blue eyes. It was Coulson, his expression softening when he saw her face.

'May, what's the matter?' he perched himself on the coffee table to bring himself down to eye level. He reached out and gently wiped away a tear she hadn't even noticed escape.

'It's- it's nothing Coulson. Why're you up?' she asked, trying to school her expression into something more passive but failing, Coulson's lips twitched upward in a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

'Oh, dreams of the less pleasant variety.' He replied truthfully. Something May had always appreciated about him was his subtle openness. She nodded in understanding; of course he'd have nightmares too. He shifted so that he was sat next to her.

'Mel.' He said gently. He hadn't called her that in a long time. 'Mel look at me.' She turned to him, his gentle voice offering a feeling of safety that not even a gun could give her. 'It was Bahrain wasn't it?'

This time she couldn't help the tears that made silent tracks down her cheeks as she nodded. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and responded by burying her face in his shoulder whilst tears flowed freely. Phil remembered how Melinda had never been a loud crier whilst she remembered how she was always careful to never let him see her face when she did.

As her tears began to subside Phil shifted them both so that they were lying on the sofa. May curled into his side, her head on his chest whilst he kept one arm wrapped around her and the other gently stroking her hair.

'Go to sleep Mel.' He said. She began to drift off but not before she heard him whisper 'I love you, Mel.' and the world melted away around her.

oO0Oo

The pale light of dawn was filtering in through the windows when Ward exited the cockpit and headed towards the lounge. He was surprised that May hadn't already turned up for her shift at the pilot's seat. He was even more surprised when he entered the lounge to find her curled up with Coulson on the sofa. He smirked and took a quick snap on his phone: something to show the rest of the team later. He then shrugged and retrieved a blanket before heading back to the cockpit. Someone else could deal with their reaction to being found like that.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please do leave a review, ideas/prompts are welcome if they're reasonable although do understand I may not necessarily use them.


End file.
